Planes of Prophecy Timeline
*Tradeskillers, please see the Planes of Prophecy Crafting Timeline. Notes *You need to be at least a level 100 Adventurer. **''the fastest way to to level from 100 to 110 is doing the quests in the Plane of Magic, you'll have to do one faction to procede with the first signature quest Legacy of Power: Secrets in an Arcane Land, but you don't have to max out that one faction. do the high xp amount gain per quest it's adviced to get as far as possible with them. You'll have to do the signature quests to access the instances.'' *You need to be at least a level 2 Artisan for the signature timeline **You need to be at least a level 100 Artisan for Crossing At The Crossing to reach +50k faction with Pride Pakiat *You don't need to do the Kunark Ascending Timeline to start this signature quest line Access * Legacy of Power: Hero's Devotion required to access the Coliseum of Valor * Legacy of Power: An Innovative Approach required to access the "Plane of Innovation" zones from the Coliseum of Valor * Legacy of Power: Realm of the Plaguebringer required to access the "Plane of Disease" zones from the Coliseum of Valor * Legacy of Power: Through Storms and Mists required to access the "Torden, Bastion of Thunder" zones from the Coliseum of Valor Free gear In the Plane of Magic at is Thisan's Lockbox he sells crates of gear for level 100 charaters based on the class. The crates are sold for 0c. The gear pieces are slighty better than KA T1 Expert raid gear *The armor and jewelery has white and orange adorn slots instead of white and purple. *Rings and Necks still have white and green adorn slots. Factions There are 3 Factions in the zone each with its own quest line * House Vahla * House Yrzu * Pride Pakiat Legacy of Power Signature Quests # Legacy of Power: Secrets in an Arcane Land # Legacy of Power: Hero's Devotion # Legacy of Power: An Innovative Approach # Legacy of Power: Realm of the Plaguebringer # Legacy of Power: Through Storms and Mists # Legacy of Power: Glimpse of the Hereother # Legacy of Power: Drawn to the Fire # Legacy of Power: Deep Trouble # Legacy of Power: Tyrant's Throne House Vahla Shirada #106 Caught Slime-Handed #106 Steal It Back #106 Not for Breakfast #repeatable quests: #*106 Steal It All Back #*106 Still Not for Breakfast Irdd #106 Here Comes the Bribe requires 1,000 House Vahla (Faction) Tesakias #106 Subtle Differences requires 1,000 House Vahla (Faction) #106 Sure as Shell #106 A Subtle Ploy #106 Profit and Loss Pannaxxun #106 Oh Ye, Of Riddle Faith #106 Sphinx Outside the Box Himaduri #106 Assumed Identity #106 Teach a Man to Aetherfish #106 Nothing Subtle About It #106 Arcana Control #106 Seeds of Change Koyame #106 Fresh and Greasy #106 Koyame's Elemental Study Jihyon #106 Doomsday Prep Repeatable Quests requiring 23,500 House Vahla (Faction) *106 Between a Rock and a Hard Beak from Koyame *106 Removing Some Competition from Jihyon Mindfold Matriarch Taneesha #106 Serving the Mindfold Matriarch requires 23,500 House Vahla (Faction) Chandira #106 Material Evidence #106 Counterfeit It to Win It Himaduri #106 Following a Familiar Face #106 Show Not Tell Mindfold Matriarch Taneesha #106 Mindfold Matriarch's Effective Plan requires 32,700 House Vahla (Faction) Repeatable Quests requiring 32,500 House Vahla (Faction) *106 Artifact Not Fiction from Pannaxxun *106 Fawning Over Flora from Himaduri *106 Clean Sweep the Grounds from Mindfold Matriarch Taneesha *106 Dazzle and Delight from Mindfold Matriarch Taneesha ** NOTE: After doing each once, you can choose to take EITHER Clean Sweep OR Dazzle, but not both at once. Mindfold Matriarch Taneesha #106 Dedication Rewarded requires 50,000 House Vahla (Faction) House Yrzu Malusia #106 The Queen's Favor Instructor Nevidix #106 Light Studies # repeatable quests #*106 Lighter Studies Jesinnal #106 Specific Resonance # repeatable quests #*106 More Specific Resonance Lemistka #106 An Eye for Art requires -1,000 House Yrzu (Faction) #106 Water Canvas #106 Further Applications Taliseda #106 Shape the Future requires -1,000 House Yrzu (Faction) Alishinu #106 Art Class Drop Out #106 Learning Their Place Salindis #105 Dress Code Atkuki #105 Take Me to Your Leader #105 No Pride to Speak Of Elishuru #105 Riddle Me This requires 8,500 House Yrzu (Faction) #105 Unusual Suspect #105 Right in the Nose Salindis #105 Furthering Education #105 Forbidden Studies Karulindi #105 Teacher Conference Thegnahex Lasmayta #105 Cultural Understanding Uelmondi #105 Land Development #105 Professional Opinion #105 Eureka Moment #105 Scar Treatment #105 Terra Forma Repeatable Quests requiring 26,500 House Yrzu (Faction) *105 Retaking The Test from Hassetya *105 Fount Duty from Ilarmna Repeatable Quests requiring 34,000 House Yrzu (Faction) *105 All's Wells from Anhasit *105 Tending Gardens from Silvele *105 Vetted Rocks from Uelmondi *105 Crystals in the Rough Ylseeda Majestrix Sangeeta #106 The Majestrix's Trust requires 50,000 House Yrzu (Faction) Pride Pakiat Izle Tot #106 The Introduction #106 Can't Step in the Same River Twice #106 The Missing Heart Leaves a Hole #repeatable quests: #*106 Can't Step in the Same River Twice, Twice #*106 The Missing Heart Leaves Another Hole Karo-amat #106 Seven Tomes and No Sense requires -2,000 Pride Pakiat (Faction) #106 Perennial Complications #106 Stripped By Striplings Ta-hetu #106 The Wick is Curiosity requires -2,000 Pride Pakiat (Faction) #106 The Candle is Learning #106 The Supreme Art of Teaching #106 Joy in Knowledge requires Stripped By Striplings Ta-sche-re-he #106 The Desired Golden Vessel requires Joy in Knowledge #106 The Vexing Golden Coin #106 The Bloody Brutal Truth #106 Music From The Elder #106 The Seven Keystones to Success Izny Rut #106 Green Fruit For Rut requires Joy in Knowledge #106 Operation Crustacean Station #106 The Mootuingo Objective #repeatable quests: #*106 Green Fruit For Rut Part Duex #*106 Operation Crustacean Station Continuation Khat-Ra Pakiat #106 From Mind to Matter requires 30,000 Pride Pakiat (Faction) #106 The Punishment Due #106 Consoling the Souls #106 Consciousness With Objectification #106 The Crucible of Purpose #106 Crossing At The Crossing #repeatable quests requires 39,000 Pride Pakiat (Faction) #*106 Consoling the Souls: A Contemplation #*106 The Mootuingo Job #*106 The River Job #*106 The Starfire Collection #106 Reflection of Recollection requires 50,000 Pride Pakiat (Faction) Notes There are no-trade blue shinies in (some?) of the solo zones. They seem to be part of Planes of Prophecy Expert Solo Dungeon Collection Known zones they can be found in: